sengineersfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Режим выживания
Режим выживания был добавлен в игру в Update 01.021.024. В отличие от творческого режима, выживание требует добычи ресурсов и вводит элементы реальной угрозы. Ресурсами, природным или промышленными, необходимо грамотно управлять, а смерть и, как следствие, потеря вещей в инвентаре, доставляют немало хлопот. Первоначально разработчики хотели дать выживанию название Realistic Mode, но отказались от этой идеи, т.к. многим игрокам знакомо определение Survival Mode. Основные различия между творческим режимом и режимом выживания приведены ниже. Жизнь и смерть Главное отличие режима выживания — наличие шкалы здоровья. При достижении значении отметки 0% персонаж умрёт. Это означает, что игрок должен внимательно следить за окружением и быть готовым к тому, что что-то может пойти не так. Прежде всего стоит отметить, какие именно процессы снижают показатели здоровья: *взрывы *столкновения с объектами на высокой скорости *падения (вверх или вниз; берегись высоких значений гравитационных генераторов!) *огонь из оружия *удушье (см. далее — энергия, кислород) Не все повреждения фатальны. Если в настройках мира включена регенерация, то постепенно ваш персонаж будет восстанавливать здоровье, просто не получая урона, до значения в 70%. Но в любом случае вы можете вылечиться в медпункте, который также будет выступать в качестве точки возрождения при вашей смерти. В Update 01.039.010 была добавлена опция Permadeath, при активации которой игрок, в случае смерти персонажа, теряет всю собственность, если у него нет медпункта. До этого обновления (или при отключении Permadeath) инженеры могли возродиться на спасательных шлюпках и вернуть утерянные при смерти вещи, просто добравшись до своего тела. Метеоритные дожди Метеоритные дожди могут доставить много неприятностей и негативных впечатлений, если всерьёз не побеспокоиться о защите от них. Частота, размер и скорость падающих метеоритных потоков регулируются в настройках мира. Как вариант, можно обеспечить себе защиту путём построения решётчатого щита, строить под землёй, создать автоматические турели Гатлинга, ракетные турели или сделать всё вышеперечисленное. Энергия скафандра Ещё одно важное отличие режима выживания. Энергия скафандра представляет собой заряд вашего личного переносного аккумулятора, при достижении критического значения которого персонаж начнёт получать повреждения. Индикатор станет красным при заряде в 20%, аудио- и текстовое сообщение напомнят о срочной необходимости зарядки при показателе 5%. Энергия расходуется на следующее: *работа с ручным резаком/Grinder *сварка при помощи ручной сварки/Welder *добыча руды с помощью ручной ударной дрели/Hand Drill *использование ракетного ранца/Jetpack для передвижения *дыхание Касательно последнего пункта: это не шутка. Встроенная система жизнеобеспечения медленно высасывает энергию вашего скафандра. Энергию скафандра можно пополнить в медпункте, а также сидя в кресле пилота, пульта управления, в кабине, кабине истребителя а также сидя в пассажирском кресле, если к нему подведено электричество. Кислород скафандра В обновлении 01.074 (Oxygen Update) скафандры стали иметь запас кислорода, который, благодаря системе жизнеобеспечения, превращается в воздух для дыхания. Начиная с этой версии игрокам, помимо энергии, необходимо следить и за уровнем О2. Пока вы носите шлем, расходуется О2 и энергия для дыхания. Уровень запаса кислорода отображается в HUD в процентах. Так же в интерфейсе отображается, одет шлем или нет (при включенной опции «Вид от третьего лица» в настройках мира можно посмотреть на своего инженера в шлеме и без него). Более подробно о механике кислорода в игре вы можете узнать, перейдя по этой ссылке. Топливо реактивного ранца (водород) Введённый в Update 01.105 реактивный ранец скафандра требует для своей работы наличие водорода (hydrogen). Запас H2 отображается в левой нижней части экрана, наряду с энергией и кислородом. Игрок может пополнить запас водорода, воспользовавшись медпунктом, подсоединённым к баку с водородом, либо водородным баллоном в инвентаре. Разница между полётами в атмосфере и в космосе на реактивном ранце есть: в условиях отсутствия гравитации расход H2 значительно ниже. Энергия на станции Производство и использование энергии, отличающие режим выживания, не ограничиваются лишь энергозатратами скафандра. Все блоки с какой-либо активной функцией, включая конечно же переработчик/Refinery, сборщик/Assembler и мн. др. нуждаются в энергии, чтобы выполнять свои функции. Наиболее надёжным источником энергии являются малые и большие реакторы, работающие на урановых слитках, но их работа требует наличие мощной горнодобывающей структуры, способной обеспечить надёжный приток столь ценного металла. Менее масштабной (по количеству получаемой энергии) является система солнечных батарей, которые могут накапливать тепловую энергию и пассивно заряжать аккумуляторы. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы питать менее требовательные системы, вроде медпункта. Стоит отметить, что многие блоки работают и в условиях ограниченной подачи энергии. Так, переработчик продолжит свою работу, если не получит необходимого заряда электричества, но будет выполнять свою функцию с задержкой. Это может позволить продолжить производство в экстренных ситуациях. Инвентарь Другое отличие от творческого режима — необходимость рационально использовать объём своего инвентаря. При настройках по умолчанию игрок не может унести предметы, имеющие суммарный объём более 400 л. На крупном строительстве это может оказаться серьёзной проблемой. Ограниченный объём инвентаря является хорошим подспорьем для создания кораблей, предназначенных для добычи, хранения ресурсов и строительства. В конце концов, корабль можно оснастить таким количеством контейнеров, что он сможет увезти в объём, в сотни раз превышающий тот, что может один инженер. Кроме этого, важно создать хорошую распределительную систему с использованием конвейеров. Нет необходимости таскать вещи на себе или на корабле, когда эта работу может выполнить машина! Утилизация отходов (в основном камня) также становится проблемой в этом режиме. Когда вы работаете в ограниченном пространстве, добыча большого количества руды для питания промышленного комплекса в любом случае будет оставлять много камня, как бы вы не старались этого избежать. Камень может быть уничтожен при помощи дополнительной функции дрели (обычной ручной или механизированной, умолчанию ПКМ) или утизирован при помощи Ejector'ов, но обычно добыча руды происходит на малых кораблях, которые имеют качественной распред. системы, и лишь стыковка со станцией может помочь решить эту проблему. Строительство блоков Пожалуй наибольшим отличием от режима творчества является система строительства блоков. В режиме творчества вы просто выбираете нужный блок и ставите его туда, где это возможно. При этом блок сразу же начинает свою работу, если у него есть активная функция, либо требует наличия рядом реактора, но сами реакторы не требуют сырья! В режиме выживания установленный блок необходимо «дособрать» при помощи дрели, а сами они для установки требуют сырья, которое производится из переработанной руды. Весь процесс строительства в выживании построен по следующему алгоритму: *сбор руды, ручной дрелью или при помощи механизированной *использование переработчика/Refinery для очистки руды и получения слитков *использование сборщика/Assembler для производства компонентов, необходимого для постройки блоков, из слитков руды *с нужным сырьём в инвентаре вы строите блоки *сварка блоков, ручной сваркой или при помощи механизированной For example, let's say you want to build a Medical Room from scratch. First view that block's linked page to see the Components required for such a device (or view it within the game on the Toolbar Config screen). You'll see that a couple hundred Interior Plate are required, as well as 15 Medical Components and several other Components. If you check the build recipes for these components, you'll see that a large amount of Iron Ore will need to be mined, followed by a small amount of Nickel Ore, Silver Ore, and Silicon Ore, as well as a tiny handful of Gold Ore. Once these have been refined, an Assembler would need to be told to produce the items, and then it would only take a few minutes to produce each item on the list in the number required. The bottommost Component on the listing is usually the bulk of the structure of the block we are constructing, and at least 1 of that Component is required just to place the block for further building. In the case of our Medical Room, we would first need at least 1 Interior Plate, at which point we could put the Medical Room on our Toolbar from the Toolbar Config screen, select it, and then place our framework with the mouse. A hollow metal framework is now where our Medical Room will be, and all that remains is to flesh it out. Using a Welder while the remaining Components are in your inventory, simply click and hold on the block and the parts will each be welded as they are needed. Once the bar showing integrity has filled past the red line, your block is now up and ready to use! Any Components used beyond the red line will be to reinforce the structural integrity of the block, preventing or mitigating damage from the more fragile and expensive inner Components. As you can see, this process is significantly more complex than the equivalent process in Creative, and the bulk of one's time while in Survival will be tied up in one step or another of this build process. See Building for more information. Примечания и ссылки Категория:Руководства